Sara Sushi
Sara Sushi is an Electroid Shoppie. Description Personality Sara Sushi is the most mature of her tribe, fitting her to be leader. Compared to the other Electroids, she is the smartest and most serious. She treats her sisters like students, but she still cares for them very much. She also has some fairly nerdy tendencies, such as wearing an outdated exercise outfit when she jogs or wearing a mortarboard when she teaches lessons. Her fear of heights is not helped by her habitat's location and she tries to keep it a secret, but is completely unaware that her sisters secretly know about her fear, but they would never dare to tell her that they know. Physical Appearance Sara Sushi has natural pink lips, blush, and eye-shadow. Her long white hair has pink tinsel through it and is entirely pulled back into a straightened ponytail held by two long braids tied into a ribbon. Her bangs are straightened and centered, and she has many streaks of baby pink throughout her hair. On the side of her head is an egg or vegetable flower-shaped sushi ornament and two magenta rope strands. She wears a black sleeveless kimono with a heart-shaped sushi on each side and baby pink lining. The chest has white frill trim and a magenta sailor collar to accent the rope ribbon on the right corner of her waist. The petticoat is white, covered in sakura flowers and petals. She also wears sleeves at her wrist matching her kimono, magenta textured tights, and baby pink heels with a sakura flower on the side and rice on top of the foot. Abilties Origin Her tail can act as a taser, which she uses to whip enemies and shock them. It also has the ability to scale any surface. She can also light the end of it like a flashlight. Calling All Shoppies *'Tail Strike:' Focus your tail attack on a single enemy, inflicting massive damage. *'Electric Smash:' Smash a ball of electricity, damaging and knocking back a group of enemies. *'Whiplash:' Whip your tail back and forth for multiple attacks, stunning and knocking back enemies. Biography Early Life Little is known about Sara Sushi's early life. However, she somehow managed to gain a fear of heights and become the leader of the Electroids tribe at some point. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shopkins, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Shoppies. ("Calling All Shoppies") She fought with the other Shoppies over a single Cookironi, eventually Maxing with Pam Cake and Pineapple Lily to fight against the Infernites Max and Cragsters Max. In the end, the Cookironi ended up breaking, but they spotted a Shopkin with a whole box of them, and ended up giving chase. ("Cookironi") When coming back from a run, she ended up burning her mouth thanks to her drinking fountain being superheated from a lava clog. She ended up going to Bubbleisha to complain, and then got treated to ice cream to help her wound. ("Hot Lava Shower") She and the other Electroids seemingly attempted to sacrifice Donatina, when in reality, they are preparing for the Electroid Annual Dance Party. The remaining Cragsters joined in, and she suggested they "Mix it up a notch", and the two tribes Maxed. They then had a dance contest between the two of them. ("Electrorock") At a party, she called over to Donatina and Jessicake to come to the other side of the river, as her Volt-O-Meter was rating the party as "super fun". She was later seen attempting to hit a Ballooñata. The party ended up literally crashed by a Mix, and her Volt-O-Meter decreased to "super lame". ("Murp") While teaching a lesson on how many Electroids it takes to change a light bulb to her sisters, the light bulb keeping the room lit ended up shattering. While her sisters proved futile in finding a replacement light bulb, she managed to find one, but had no idea how to reach it. She then thought to use the Cubit that Pineapple Lily found, and the three of them Maxed, screwing in the light bulb. However, it did not have enough power, so she plugged into the outlet, flooding the room with light, and overloading the socket enough to shatter the Lightbulb Sun. ("Changing a Light Bulb") She found herself up against a swarm of Shopkins alongside her sisters. They Maxed to fend off the Shopkins. ("Electroids MAX!") She was an invitee to Pippa Melon's birthday party. ("Elevator") Search for the Rainbow Cubits At the annual Mix Festival, she and Jessicake Mixed so they could start the festival, but later she noticed that Pam Cake had eaten all of the Hamlogna Sandwiches, so she declared that the other leaders come with her to go on a hamlogna sandwich run. This consequently saved her from being nixed by the Mega Shopkin Shoppie Nixer, but also forced her to go to Shoppie Mountain to retrieve rainbow cubits. She was the most apprehensive to climbing the mountain, but eventually managed to make it to the top and ended up Mixing with Kirstea to stop a Shopkin swarm; bringing color back to the festival, she freed the Shoppies who had become Shopkin zombies thanks to Scarletta Gateau. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Further Adventures While exercising with Marsha Mello in Shoppie Park, she was covered in slime by the Fria Froyo & Melodine Murp. ("Murp Romp") Sara Sushi was one of many Shoppie who were forced to outrun the Shopkinstorm and help shut it down. ("Shoppies Rush") Sara Sushi was one of almost all of the Shoppies who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Electroids in order to defeat her, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"Today, we learn how many Electroids it will take to change a light bulb!"'' - Sara Sushi, Changing a Light Bulb *''"You burnt my mouth!"'' - Sara Sushi, Hot Lava Shower *''"How'zzzzzzz about we Mix it up a notch?"'' - Sara Sushi, Electrorock *''"Hurry up, guys! My volt-o-meter is reading this barbecue party at... zzzzzuper funzzzzzz!"'' - Sara Sushi, Murp *''"Zzzzzuper lamezzzzzz..."'' - Sara Sushi, Murp *''"I’m scared…"'' - Sara Sushi, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Sara Sushi was released as one of the Series 1 Shoppies sets in the March 2015 product wave. Her product number is 41509 and contains 54 pieces. The set includes a Shopkin. 41509 Sara Sushi can be combined with 41507 Pam Cake and 41508 Pineapple Lily to create the Electroids Max. Moose Toys Shop Product Description Zap the Shopkins with the electrically charged tail of SARA SUSHI! SARA SUSHI is the lookout for the yellow tribe of Electroids, a loopy tribe of Shoppies who live high up in the mountainous forest to stay close to the lightning storms that energize them. SARA SUSHI has an electrically charged tail to zap any Shopkins who challenge her. This dynamic Shoppie has a secret fear of heights… well, not so secret, but the other Electroids don’t let SARA SUSHI know that they know! *''Features translucent electricity bolt and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Shoppies in the Electroid tribe to build the super Shoppie tribe combo'' *''Go to Moosetoys.com/shoppies for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Shoppie characters on Cartoon Network '' *''Play the Shoppies game, available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (7cm) tall'' Sidebar description Send Shopkins flying with the electrically charged tail of SARA SUSHI, one of three lightning-powered Electroids in Shopkins Shoppies Series 1! In-Booklet Code Sara Sushi's in-booklet code for Calling All Shopkins is CH4AR8ED4UP, which is ChargedUp when decoded. Background Information *In various media, her name is often accidentally used for Pam Cake and vice versa. *She is similar to Commander Peepers from Wander Over Yonder. Just like Peepers, she is cycloptic, short, has a lightning motif, and is voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris. However, Sara Sushi's voice is slightly less higher-pitched and a bit more raspy than Peepers'. *She replaces Melodine in some rare versions of the logo. Trivia *Sara Sushi is the leader of the Electroids because she was chosen to be the tracker and teacher of the Electroids by Pineapple Lily and Pam Cake. *She is the only cycloptic leader of Series 1. *She is the only Electroid to have an opening mouth in her Moose Toys form. *In her Moose Toys form, her triangular lip is outside of her mouth, while in her cartoon form, it is inside of her mouth. *She is the only Electroid without an accent of some sort. *She has a volt-o-meter on her back, which measures how much fun she's having. It ranges from "super fun" to "super lame", as shown in Murp. It only exists in the cartoon, and is not seen on her Moose Toys set. However, it is absent in almost all episodes aside from Murp. *She has a tail which she normally uses to fight Shopkins with, but she can also use as it a flashlight. She is the only Series 1 Shoppie to have a tail. In her Moose Toys set, she is designed to hold her tail like a hose. *Even though she does not include a jointed tail, Sara Sushi's tail has managed to be the most flexible out of any tail in the sets. **Also, she is the first Shoppie with a tail and the only Shoppie in Series 1 to have one. *She and Marsha Mello exercise together, and both sport outdated aerobic gear when they do. Behind the Scenes Basis Sara Sushi is based on a roll of sushi. It is a Japanese dish of specially prepared vinegared rice, usually with some sugar and salt, combined with a variety of ingredients, such as seafood, vegetables, and occasionally tropical fruits. Styles of sushi and its presentation vary widely, but the key ingredient is "sushi rice", also referred to as shari, or sumeshi. The term sushi is no longer used in its original context and literally means "sour-tasting." Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Sara Sushi's voice is provided by Cassandra Lee Morris. International In the Hungarian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Sara Sushi's voice actor is unknown. In the Italian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Sara Sushi's voice is provided by Micaela Incitti. In the Polish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Sara Sushi's voice is provided by Joanna Kudelska. In the Romanian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Sara Sushi's voice is provided by Ileana Iurciuc. In the Latin American Spanish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Sara Sushi's voice is provided by María Fernanda Morales. In the Japanese dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Sara Sushi's voice is provided by Keiko Nemoto. Real-Life History Early Development Sara Sushi was originally going to be almost completely one shade of white, and her tail was not as visible as in her modern artwork. Her tail also looked like a zapper, as she seen was holding it; much like his Moose Toys set's official bag art pose. Reveals On December 23, 2014, Sara Sushi first appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog. Sara Sushi appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Content Sara Sushi debuted in the TV series on February 12, 2015 in Hot Lava Shower, while her Moose Toys set officially became available on March 1 with the rest of Series 1. Sara Sushi also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Shoppies, released on March 4, 2015 or iOS and April 2, 2015 for Android. She then went on to appear in Shoppies Rush, released on May 21, 2016. Appearances TV Series *Shopkins Shoppies Main Title (Season 1) Season 1 *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Electrorock *Murp *Changing a Light Bulb *Elevator (minor) *Epic Comedy Adventure *Murp Romp (minor) Season 2 *Shoppie Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Electroids MAX! Merchandise Games *Calling All Shoppies *Shoppie Mania *Shoppies Rush Books *Shopkins Shoppies: Meet the Shoppies *Shopkins Shoppies: Let's Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book *Shopkins Shoppies: Stick and Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Shoppies Vs Shopkins! Other *Shopkins Shoppies: 2017 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Shopkins Shoppies Websites **The Wonderful World of Shoppies *Moose Club Magazines Category:Characters